DGrayMan?
by Rumiko Tsukiyomi
Summary: My friend Yumi is sucked into the dgm world what will happen now! rated T for language and other things.


Anime Yumi: just change the colors (the white haired one): http : / images2( dot )fanpop( dot )com/images/photos/6500000/moka-rosario-vampire-6575364-659-954( dot )jpg (Rumi: take out the spaces)

Rumi: hi! Rumiko here! I'm so excited what about you Yumi?

Yumi: …Yay… *No emotion what's so ever*

Kuro: You like her more than me?

Rumi: *Bluntly* Yes…

*Kuro sweat drops*

Rumi: Sooo~ Yumi I'm the author here so I can make anything happen, you want something..?

Yumi: …Chocolate cake and Allen-san…. *Still no emotion*

*Rumi snaps her fingers and a huge chocolate cake and Allen apper *

Allen: oro? Why am I here?

*Yumi hugs Allen while handing him a peace of cake*

Allen: Thanks... :D

Rumi: You're here because I'm the authoress, and Yumi wanted you here, any questions?

Allen: Umm… Yes... This isn't a Yullen or Poker pair is it? *Shivers*

Rumi: Nope! (sorry fangirls) X)

*Yumi, who finished eating her cake, hugs Allen (Yumi's an Allen fan) causing him to blush*

Allen: Eto..?

Rumi: She's a fan… Oh! (Kuro: *Rumi's dictionary* OH! Usually means a bad and/or evil idea)…Hehe *Grins while snapping fingers*

*Tyki, Lavi, Kanda, and Bak (Kuro: Why Bak? Rumi: WHY NOT~~! XD) appear*

Tyki: Huh..?

Lavi: *Whistles* Nice place yo… *Looks at Yumi*… STRIKE! *Hearts appear in eyes*

Yumi: Oro? *No emotion*(Rumi: You know what lets just assume that anything Yumi says is emotionless ok :D) is he okay…. And who is he..?(Hasn't gotten to the part that he shows up in the anime/manga *Hugs Allen tighter making him blush even more* (Rumi: Hehe only a fellow perv would understand why hehe Kuro: You sick pervert Rumi: Hehe *ignores comment*)

Kanda: What the-

Rumi: Yuu-kun~~! *Hugs said person*

Kanda: Oi! Do- *Knocked out by the powers of the authoress*

Rumi: Oh I should tell you that I made Yumi into an OC but its still her….somewhat

Kuro: SOMEWHAT!

Rumi: haha~~ I don't own DGM (D-Gray Man)

Rumi: Oh! before i forget i want to thank my beta reader for betaing my story! thanks Wolfey (AKA: Stray Wolf of the Night)

}-;-'-Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ-'-;-{

Chapter 1- Any other day

It's started like any other day for Yumi, wake up to her alarm clock.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEE- the ringing stop as the loud Clock hit the wall causing it to make a huge 'CRASH' noise.

Strangely the noise didn't wake her quick tempered mother.

Yumi slowly stepped, more like fell, out of bed she continued to her bathroom to take a shower.

When she was finally stripped of all her clothes she stepped into the shower.

~~skipping shower scene~~

When she was finished she slowly stepped out, the warm steam following her, grabbing her towel and rapping it around her as she stared into the fogged mirror.

She was quite attractive, her breast were just the right size, for someone her age, her hips just right too along with a slim waist.

But the girl, who was oblivious to her beauty, all she stared at was her face, which was emotionless, and silently thought to her self.

Her dark wet hair clung to her skin as she slowly dressed in her clothes, black pants, gray tank top and a gray and black striped jacket, before picking up her comb and brushing her tangles out.

~~~!~~~

Yumi walked into the kitchen, a small white place, and opened the cabinet taking out some bread and toasting them up and finally slathering them in butter.

As she slowly finished eating her, half asleep, mother waked into the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal for.

"So, are you ready to go to school?" Yumi's mother asked.

"… Yes…" Was Yumi's only response causing her mother to sigh.

"Can't you at lest say a full sentence?" her mother, Mary, said slightly irritated. (Rumi: now don't get me wrong she's not a bad person but Yumi's mom has TOO short of a fuse)

"Yes, I'll be ready after I'm finished eating, mom…" Yumi said, not wanting to hear her mother yell again, throwing her (paper) plate away.

The drive was filled with her mothers yelling at the "Stupid people on the road" as her mother says.

When the both of them were, safely, at her school Yumi saw one of her (Rumi: less awesome.. Kuro: OI!) friends, Kuro, who was waving at her, saying a little goodbye to her mom, she walked up to him.

From what Yumi hears from the girls around, not counting Rumi, her Kuro is apparently quit handsome with his tall figure and soft looking dark brown hair and slightly tan skin along with big blue eyes.

"Morning, Yumi!" He said with a grin showing his white teeth.

"…Morning..." was all she responded with as they slowly walked to the gate were they would wait for their third friend.

(Now Let me say this now if it say Yumi's Pov it actually Yumi writing and the same with Kuro and mines names but with me if it in nobodies or the characters from DGM's pov it me also)

Yumi's Pov~

"Normal speech"

'Thinking'

'**_Unknown voice'_**

'_Spirits'_

As we waited for our childhood friend I looked to the sky, today was slightly cloudy which was rare for were we lived, slowly blinking as the few rays of sun hit my green eyes, which unnerved people from what I hear.

"YYUUUMMMMMIIIIIII~~~!" the familiar voice of my childhood friend yelled causing me to look at her.

"Yes..?" I said in my emotionless voice which seemed to not affect her in the slightest.

Yes, she was the only one who accepted me no mater what, a person I could truly and whole heartedly call my friend.

Don't misunderstand I am no way unfortunate there are people who have it worse than I, but it's still sad to me.

"You were daydreaming again, Yumi." my friends voice once again brought me out of my thinking.

Ah, how rude of me let me introduce the friend I've been talking about Rumiko is her name.

She is really pretty with her shoulder length black hair and bright solid blue eyes, with slightly tan skin, which looks pale due to her hair color, although she is slightly shorter than me.

"OI! YOU JUST THOUGHT I WAS SHORT DIDN'T YA!" She yelled, oh yeah she had the power to know when you say she's shor-

"YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!" she yelled this time making Kuro chuckle, only to be cut short as a Bag hit him square in the face.

"WHAT ARE YA LAUGHING AT YA DAMN PERVERT!" she yelled again, which seemed to be annoying the students passing by.

"Don't call me a pervert! The only perverted one here is you!" Kuro yelled defending himself which only led to another whack in the head.

I silently giggled to myself while watching them have their daily lover's splat, Ah~ but It seems they can read my mind.

""Like I would date her/this thing!"" they yelled at me, which only increased my giggles, but they suddenly looked at me shock then started to laugh with me.

"You're soo~~ cute~ Yumi-chan!" Rumi said while squeezing the life out of me.

"Can't…Breath!" I said lifelessly while Kuro was trying to make her let go.

"Rumi your killing her!" he said when suddenly the warning bell for class rang "CRAP!" my two friends said as we all ran, well I was being dragged, to class just barley making it.

"WE MADE IT!"

.

.

.

"TARDY!"

"NO WAAYYYY!"

(After school at Yumi's house)

As I walked in the house I could hear my mom trying to get my little sister to sleep, obviously failing see as she's yelling at her.

"Just drink your damn bottle and go to sleep!" My mom, Mary, yelled; now I know what you're all thinking but no, she's all bark no bite.

And you'd be surprised when she's not yelling she's a really fun and cool person that's what made it so hard for my dad to leave, besides the fact he'd have to leave me with her.

"Yumi, I need you to watch your sisters while go get Trey," (Yumi: sorry, but you need to know that anyone beside, Rumi, Kuro and I, well not have their actual names said) my mom said before leaving.

Both my sisters look nothing like me, seeing as they have a different father than me and the fact that I look like my dad, they both have blond hair and large blue eyes, like their father, while I have mint green eyes and black hair.

~-!Time skip!-~

'I'm finally back in my room' I thought as I sat on my soft bed.

'Sigh, today took a lot out of me,' I thought while picking up the TV remote.

'Ah, DGM's on...' I thought looking at the screen

Then I started to feel sleepy for some reason I tried to fight it but it was too late, I was asleep.

~~~~~!~~~~~

'_It hurts' _was whispered although I wasn't scared I was used to it.

'Where?' I asked

'_Everywhere'_

I opened my eyes to see a cat, a spirit, looking at me.

"Was that you talking spirit-san?" I asked it.

'_So you can see me…'_ although the spirit cat looked young her voice was old sounding, soothing almost.

"Yes I can," I said without emotion I was used to seeing this type of things, though it is up to you whether or not you believe me.

Seeing as I don't quite believe it myself, a habit I picked up from my mom, even though I am the one seeing it.

'_Strange I have encountered ones with the ability to see me but not quite like you seeing as you can touch me'_ she said as I petted her.

I remember the first spirit I saw, though I was too young to remember his name unfortunately, a boy who was my first friend.

He was also the first spirit for me to see leave our world to possible heaven or wherever you believe the dead go to.

"I've always been strange…" I said picking up the cat.

"Is there a reason you've come to me..?" I asked and for the first time looking around.

I was in a graveyard, seeing as there are tombstones all around, and the sun was just setting creating a haunting reddish tint to the clouds.

This isn't my world I could feel it deep within my body that my gut feeling was right, this wasn't my world.

"Where… am I..?" I asked to no one in particular.

'_You're in an England, _'_ (Sorry I don't know what time they are in it's around the 19th century correct?) the cat said.

'**_But it's still not your world' _**a voice said.

'Huh who was that…? A spirit maybe..?' I thought looking around.

'_If you could, would you mind if I follow you'_ the spirit asked.

I nodded "what's your name, if you don't mind my asking..?" I asked.

'Ai, yours?' the cat, Ai, said.

"Yumi," was all I said walking down the pathway with Ai in my arms.

I kept walking until I saw a person standing in front of a grave.

It was a man his hair was a fine blond although I couldn't confirm his age seeing as I couldn't see his face I would guess he is young because of his height.

Though this isn't what caught my attention it was the little blond girl next to him that girl was a spirit.

She had blond hair like the man, she had her long hair braded with a blue ribbon, and she was wearing a white dress and looked to be around seven.

'_That's my Clair, my owner; we were separated in the fire!'_ Ai said.

I was about to walk up to them when a... uhh... large man with an umbrella came up to them.

"Are you sad? Do you want your little sister back?" he asked the blond man, who looked up, as the little girl, Clair, shank back in fear.

That's when I realized why that large man looked familiar; he was the millennium earl from DGM.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," I said as they all looked up, the earl narrowing his eyes at being interrupted.

"Honestly I could care less about what your about to do I'm only here to help this two spirits reunite and your in the way," I said walking closer to them.

'_Ai..?' _Clair asked, stunned that I could see her and that Ai was with me.

'_Nyaa~!' _Ai jumped out of my arms though to the other two it looked like the cat disappeared.

I looked emotionless at the reunion and continued to walk but stop when I was about to pass the two, one shocked and the other pissed (you can guess who), and, for the first time showing emotion, glared at the blond, who in turn twitched back.

"**_You are a fool…" _**I said glaring harderbefore continuing.

I already knew that he would be killed for being useless to the Earl but I couldn't seem to feel bad and if it weren't for the fact that I had shocked them I would have been killed too most likely.

'Sigh, now where do I go?' I thought looking at the now dark sky.

The millennium Earl would surly try to kill me for that little stunt.

I guess I'll have to find Allen Walker now huh.

'How troublesome,' I sighed.

But were would he be and what time in the anime am I anyway?

~~!a few hours later!~~

'I can't believe I'm saying this but I kind of mess Little Rumi's loud voice' I thought to myself.

_(Rumiko's Pov)_

"ACHOOOO~~!" I said as I sneezed.

A huge angry mark appeared on my head.

"DANMMIT YUMI DON'T CALL ME LITTLEEEE!" I yelled but then remembered I was in the library.

Crap...

.

.

.

.

.

DAMN YOU YUMI!

_(Yumi's pov)_

"Acho(I sneezed), oro?" I said, Rumi must have heard me or something.

I was walking down a path when I saw the church that was cursed.

'Found it, hopefully he'll be here' I thought as I walked around until I found someone.

"Excuse me miss? Would you know were the police station is?" I asked I random woman.

"Uh..? Yes down the road," she replied at which I nodded thanks and walked down the road.

When I got to the station it was a little smaller than I thought it would be.

And just as freaking always just as I was about to open the door someone opened it straight into my face.*

"Nehgg" was all I said as the person behind the door realized what happened.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Are you okay!" the woman asked

"Fine, this always happens" I said while placing my hand on my forehead while looking up to see that the woman was actually Moe(that was her name wasn't it?) along with Allen Walker, how lucky.

Just then my forehead started to bleed.

"Wahh! Come on lets go to my house!" Moe yelled dragging me to her house.

~~time skip~~

"There that should do it, by the way I'm Moe, you?" Moe asked while finishing bandaging me up.

"My name Ayumu but I prefer Yumi," I said with my face still emotionless.

"I'm Allen Walker, Hi!" Was what Allen said with his goofy smile heh~ reminds me of Kuro.

"So why were you going to the police station anyways?" Moe asked, well shoot, I was hoping she would forget it... sigh..

"Umm.. I was hoping to find help with my kidnapped friend, Rumiko," I said looking her straight in the face.

_(Rumiko's pov)_

"Achoo! The fuck..?" I said while rubbing my nose

"RUMIKO! No swearing in the classroom!" the teacher yelled throwing a peace of chalk at me.

Damn you, Yumi!

_(Yumi's pov)_

Achu...

.

.

Oro? Well whatever…

After a few minutes of silences, Moe closed one of the books she was reading.

"Allen, do you really think the culprit is an Akuma…?" Moe asked while looking at Allen.

"Yeah, Why?" Allen said looking innocently towards Moe, but not before nervously glancing at me.

_(Nobody's pov)_

"Don't you know that an 'Akuma'(Demon) is just an imaginary being created by our ancestors, who feared diseases and pain," Moe said looking at Allen.

"It's only a word, or an imaginary thing. They don't actually exist. I don't believe in them," Moe said looking away.

"Umm... the Akuma I'm talking about isn't the same thing you're talking about talking, Akuma is the name of a weapon," Allen said pointing one finger.

Just than a man, Mark, in a wheelchair slammed the door open right into Yumi (Yumi: Ouch... That hurt), who slumped onto the floor holding her bandaged head.

"Brother Mark! What's wrong?" Moe yelled panicked cause Mark was make'n some weird noises.

Allen though was trying to wake Yumi, who passed out from blood loss, but only to look at mark and activate his cursed eye.

'AKUMA!' Allen, who quickly picked up Yumi, thought panicked.

"My… stomach… starving… LET ME KILL!" Mark screamed and transformed into his Weapon form.

"Brother…?" Moe said shocked, looking wide eyed at Mark in his new form.

"What the hell is this…?" Moe said just as Mark started to shoot.

But before the bullet could kill her Allen grabbed it with his cursed hand throwing both Allen and Moe (He's still holding onto Yumi!) out of the house and into the church.

"Err, Moe are you okay?" Allen asked which in reply Moe yeah'd.

"Where are we…?" Allen asked.

"At the Church…" Yumi's voice said causing Allen and Moe to jump and look at her.

Yumi was leaning against the wall looking at the two of them with no emotion what's so ever.

"Allen, good job catching the bullet," Yumi said nonchalantly looking at his hand that held the bullet.

"Impossible… you stopped a bullet?" Moe said while reaching for the thing but Allen moved it away from her hand.

"Don't touch. It's a bullet with the akuma's blood in it," Allen said looking at Moe.

"This bullet contains a poisonous virus, if you get hit by it, the virus will infect you and…" Allen trailed off looking at the cat that had stars appearing all over it before I shattered.

"You shatter," Allen finished with his hair covering his eyes.

Moe's eyes widened while Yumi look emotionless 'it was inevitable' she thought.

"Damn it… sorry I couldn't save you…" Allen said sadly.

"What happened to Brother…?" Moe asked stunned while Allen unbuttoned his jacket.

"Moe, the akuma takes over a body and infiltrates our world, that wasn't Mark, that was an akuma who killed Mark and took over his body," Allen said looking at Moe and Yumi, who looked board.

"My brother's… dead!" Moe said wide eyed.

'_It hurts… help,' _Yumi heard a soul cry and looked up at the akuma it's soul… Was crying 'damn I hate it when they cry,' Yumi thought as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Allen, hurry up and exercise her soul," Yumi said her bangs hiding her whole face.

'Her..? Can she see the soul..?' Allen thought looking at Yumi, whose face was still hidden by her hair.

Allen suddenly grabbed both Moe and Yumi pulling them behind him.

"Here it comes!" he said looking at were they had came in a few second ago.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing here!" a voice yelled shocking Allen.

"Detective!" Allen and Moe yelled "What the hell is that!" the detective yelled.

"SHOOT IT!" he ordered the men who complied.

But the bullets did nothing too the akuma.

"You can't kill it with guns! RUN AWAY NOW!" Allen yelled at them.

The akuma turned and shot at the police "No…" Moe said, but the akuma shot anyway.

"YOU BEAST! Why did you kill everyone! WHY!" Moe screamed at the akuma.

"It's useless trying to talk to it," Allen said looking at Moe, who was in tears.

"**_Annoying... I've had enough of this." _**A voice said causing Allen and Moe to look up at Yumi, whose hair was still covering her eyes.

Yumi looked up at the akuma showing that she was glaring.

"**_You have no right to mourn, Claire."_** She said making Moe's and Allen's eyes widen 'so she can see them,' Allen thought.

"T-this thing is my sister Claire!" Moe cried.

That's when Allen realized that Yumi what gasping and quickly grabbed her right as she passed out.

Allen looked at her for a moment before setting her down on the ground.

He stood up and walked over to the akuma activating his arm.

"The cross that lives within me… it's time you your power to destroy darkness," Allen said as he cut through the akuma.

"May your soul be saved you poor akuma," he said looking at the akuma.

_(Yumi's pov)_

Darkness it was all I could see.

What's that... a person?

'Thank you…'

_Cold…_

_Where..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I landed softly on… water like ground._

_I sat up and looked around._

'_Where… is this,'_

'**_Well I think we did well for our first try and we didn't even have to use our full strength,' _**_a voice said 'uh?'_

_I looked up to se another me standing there the only difference was our colors she had silver hair and tan skin her eyes were a golden yellow, the pupils in slits like a cats._

'**_Don't tell me you've forgot already I was the one who talked to you in the graveyard that voice you heard,'_**_ she said grinning._

'_That voice…' I said remembering the time in the graveyard..._

'**_Ah so the princess finally remembers hehe~!' _**_she said grinning wider._

'_So what is your name?' I asked_

'**_Just call me Ayu…'_**

'_Ayu how ironic' I said looking at her._

_(end of Yumi's pov)_

*Lavi walks into the room to see Yumi sleeping on Allen, who's blushing,*

Lavi: Ehhh?

Rumi: Yumi's tired from acting so out of character...

Yumi: *Muttering in her sleep* Too…. Many… Emotions... *hugs Allen causing him to pass out*

Rumi: R&R


End file.
